Some applications may provide limited backup capability. For example, an application may store data in a page-based database, and the application may not natively provide an incremental backup of a snapshot or a point-in-time backup. Full backups require more space and time to perform.
In view of the foregoing, it may be understood that there may be significant problems and shortcomings associated with current incremental backup technologies.